


Tie Me Down

by LemonTwist



Series: The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Confessions [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Furniture is important, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Thranduil's Throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwist/pseuds/LemonTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Kinky Hobbit Confession" #2092: "Bondage on the antler throne. Need I say more?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Down

Testing the bindings on her wrists, she found she could not move. She was fastened with each arm stretched high overhead, each going the opposite direction. Her legs, too, were apart. They were draped over the armrests and tied at the ankles. She gave thanks for the material of the bindings; soft silk, in a rich beautiful color, unless she missed her guess. The same fabric was wound around her face so she could not see.

 

But she could imagine.

 

She could imagine just what she must look like, bound to the throne, naked save for the scarves that bound her, her thighs spread so wide that her labia were opened entirely and she could feel the cool air on her most intimate skin. She had been positioned so that her bottom was at the edge of the chair, her knees caught in the curves at the tips of the antlers that made the armrests. Cushions were at her back to ensure that she did not hurt herself. Yes, she must be quite a sight.

 

He had left her this way a while ago now and she felt herself grow impatient. All of the guards and servants had been cleared from the palace and she wondered if he was there, even now, watching, growing aroused at the mere sight of her, bound for his pleasure.

 

Then she heard his voice.

 

“I am sorry, dearheart, to have kept you waiting for so long.” Though by the amused tone in his voice, she guessed that he was not sorry at all.

 

She felt his hands stroking her along her arms, her breasts, down her torso. Skipping over her sensitive flesh, he caressed her thighs, massaged her calves. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She was already so aroused from the time she had spent waiting for him. He returned to her arms, this time gently blowing and continued this way down her body. The stream of air was concentrated enough that it tickled slightly on her neck. His tongue darted out to lap at her nipples before blowing air on the sensitive skin. He moved on to the tender skin of her inner thighs, lapping at intervals then blowing. When he reached her center he paused for a moment before gently blowing on her overheated flesh. She squirmed and felt him chuckle.

 

“Patience.”, he breathed.

 

He began licking her, very lightly. And then he would blow on her core. Then lick, then blow, gradually increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers. He began circling her entrance with his tongue, then darting it inside only to resume his maddeningly slow and deliberate pace. Then suddenly, he dropped to his knees before her, cupped her bottom in his big, warm hands and began devouring her, suckling on the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, then moving his assault to her core. He continued this way, alternating. She was trembling beneath him, her juices coating his face. She was close, so close, when suddenly, he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of her orgasm.

 

But then he was above her, removing the blindfold and kissing her deeply, tongue delving into her mouth to tangle with hers. She mewled into his mouth and tried to rock against him but he remained out of her reach. He pulled back from her, gave her a wolfish grin and she barely had time to properly appreciate the site of him completely bare before her with the exception of his long robe before he grabbed her hips and slammmed into her.

 

She gasped at the sudden intrusion. He began a slow pace and she marveled, not for the first time, at his self-control. She knew how much he wanted her, could _see_ it in his eyes, feel it in the way he touched her, yet he never lost control until he had wrung all her pleasure from her, leaving her sated and breathless.

 

The rhythm he had set was becoming torturous. She needed him to move faster, harder, anything more. Tears formed in her eyes, trailed down her cheeks this was too good and too much and too little all at once she couldn't bear it any longer.

 

She sobbed and he bent to her to whisper in her ear between soft kisses to her face, all the while still thrusting in that same maddeningly languorous manner , “What's the matter? Have I hurt you?”

 

“Please... I need...”

 

He bent over her, bracing himself on the armrests of the throne and began to increase his rhythm until he was pounding into her, hitting a place deep inside of her that made her moans and whimpers turned into cries for more, cries of his name as she lay helpless beneath him, bound to his throne. She could feel her climax coming fast upon her. He reached between them with one hand and applied pressure to her nub. With the other, he slapped her bottom then gripped it tightly. She came apart, screaming his name, sobbing with ecstasy as he continued to slam into her. She saw spots behind her eyelids and for a while everything became hazy and she floated in a cloud of bliss. Dimly it occurred to her that he had not come.

 

Soon, however, she became aware that he had moved her. She was no longer tied to his throne. In fact, she was no longer on the throne, but was, instead, on her stomach on the floor. The cushions which had been supporting her back were now stacked under her hips, lifting her bottom up. Thranduil's robe was spread on the floor beneath her, protecting her from the cold stone. She felt the warmth of her love above her at her back and soon she felt the slide of his hands against her flesh, smoothing over her thighs gently kneading her backside, moving to the slick flesh between her thighs. Nudging her legs apart, he began to rub her nub and she was surprised to find herself growing aroused again. He pulled his hand away from her and she whined in protest. He put his cock to her entrance and put just the tip inside before pulling out again. He continued in this way, pushing a little farther in each time. Then he shoved himself all the way inside. He supported his upper body on his hands so that her lower half was pinned. She tilted her hips up towards him and wriggled. He began to move in a steady rhythm which quickly increased as she clenched her inner walls around him. This new angle caused him to hit her front wall just so and she began to whimper and moan, clawing at the floor in front of her. He wriggled a hand beneath her hips and began to rub her again. She cried out.

 

“Come for me, darling.”

 

And she shattered, her entire body convulsing, for a second time, screaming his name. He followed, shouting her name with something close to agony, as he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and they both lay there for a moment, panting. He grabbed her waist and rolled, pulling her with him till they lay on their sides. He pulled a cushion from the bottom of the stack and put it underneath their heads. He took his robe and put it on top of them like a blanket and there they stayed, in perfect peace and contentment, until it was time for the servants to return to begin preparing the evening meal.

 

She stood on wobbly legs and winced. She would be sore tomorrow. Looking up at the throne, she couldn't help but grin.

 

And to think she had once wanted him to get rid of it.

 


End file.
